Brookie and Veronica
by chloelovesoth
Summary: Brooke, lucas, Peyton, and Naley arrive in California for buisness purposes. Brooke suspects Lucas is cheating on her and seeks Veronica's helps. She soon finds herself with a new group of friends and a feeling of home. Surprising hookups.
1. Chapter 1

Veronica was sitting at her desk in her dad's office when a brunette without an appointment walked in.

"Hi I'm Brooke Davis. Me and my husband are here to help my friend Peyton sign and produce a band. And even though I don't have an appointment I was wondering if you could help me." Her voice was raspy and Veronica recognized her as the designer for clothes over bros.

"Yeah Mr. Mars can fit you in his schedule but I can take your information. First I need to know why you look so young and you say you have a husband? Actually just tell me what you need." Veronica began her usual witty banter with her clients and usually they did not play along but this one seemed to have a sense of humor.

"Well about six months ago I was 22 and I adopted... well foster took care of thing a beautiful baby named Angie. Lucas, my now husband was always around to help and then one night after Angie had left he calls me saying that he loves me and wants to get married in Vegas. I was weary at first and didn't go to the airport to meet him. He then came to my door apologized saying it sounded sudden but that he had had this ring for awhile and he shows me and tells me he loves me and we got married." She finishes her story as Veronica stares at her.

"As cute and nice as that story was I can't see why you would need my help?" a puzzled look on her face. Brooke's face crumpled.

"I think he is cheating on me. Probably with some bitch from LA. Ever since we got here he has been distance and awkward and I'm thinking even though I love him it might have been a mistake." After about an hour of Brooke explaining things to Veronica. She decided that Brooke needed some time away from the phone waiting for Lucas to say he was coming home late or Peyton and Haley talking about how great their band played at a club tonight. She had already created the spring summer and fall looks for her line and she was in serious need of a fun night out.

So it was decided Brooke, Veronica, Piz, Parker, Logan, and Wallace were going to go out to see a band play at a nearby club. Plus maybe Brooke would buy them all drinks she was surely rich enough. She pushed that thought from her mind and focused on the problem at hand. Brooke had left and she was now contemplating who exactly she was trying to impress. Piz was a nice guy she just didn't know if she liked him that way. And Logan. Logan Logan Logan. Veronica and him were in one of their "let's attempt to be friends stages". She knew she loved him but also knew that a couple more months of their "epic love" she was going to need to sign a DNR on their friendship let alone relationship. Veronica knew that Parker liked Piz and that Piz liked Veronica all this thought hurt her head so she crashed on her bed.

Brooke walked through the front door of her empty house. She saw a note from Lucas.

Went out to talk to an editor here. Then having dinner with Hales and Nate's friends. Don't wait up. Lucas.

Brooke whispered an "I love you too" and went up stairs to shower and get ready for the night ahead. Normally she would not have accepted a stranger's invitation but she was so bored here. As she was in the shower she began thinking of how vulnerable she had been the night Lucas had proposed. Angie had just gone home and she was stuck in a house alone. Peyton wasn't there. And her mom had just called and told her she was taking the company, everything had been going wrong. She wondered if she had ever loved Lucas. In high school maybe but now she wasn't so sure. Cheating or no cheating she was going to divorce Lucas Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

With this new revelation to herself Brooke wrote Lucas a note

Going to a club with some new friends. Won't be back till late. Don't or do wait up doesn't matter to me.

And she left. Odds were she would be back before Lucas anyway but it felt nice to be a bitch. Veronica watched as Brooke walked into the club. She turned around to see Wallace, Piz, and logan all mouths agape ogling at the brunette. She was wearing a dress that hit mid thigh that was a deep purple. Veronica had to admit she looked beautiful but she knew Parker would not enjoy the competition this new girl brought. Brooke waved and began to walk over. Veronica speaking to her friends said.

"She's married so stop the ogling and try to be nice not creepy." She paid special attention to Logan's reaction as Brooke greeted and introduced herself. Veronica realized she was staring at Logan and stated she was going to get a drink. Brooke met her at the bar in the middle of the club.

"Your friends seem nice. Wallace even suggested I change my companies name to 'Clothes over white bro's' and Parker is a kick." Veronica let out a chuckle.

"Yeah they are a classy group. I hope you don't mind the guys they should be neutered but it seems like that is illegal." Brooke opened her mouth to speak but shut it then reopened it again.

"I know I may be overstepping my bounds as new client/friend ish but is there something going on with you and Logan?" Veronica was shocked how could Brooke notice. She took a sip of her drink and sighed.

"Yeah we have had an off and on relationship since high school. We are off now and probably will be for a very, very long time." There she had said it. Logan and her were nothing more than exes. Even as she tried to convince herself she knew all of that was a lie. But it was a fantastic and freeing lie.

"Also if you don't mind me saying, Piz is a very attractive young boy. If I wasn't married I'd tap that." Brooke giggled and Veronica was reminded of just how young she was. She was too young to be married and running a fashion label she was in her early twenties. She should be "tapping that" if she wants. Veronica explained that Piz had just recently made it obvious that his feelings for Veronica were more than friendship. Parker than showed up at the table and invited the girls on the dance floor. Veronica refused at first but when Brooke jumped at the chance Veronica remembered that she was even younger then Brooke so she got up and enjoyed herself. While dancing and laughing Veronica saw Brooke's face drop and suddenly her body became rigid. She mumbled an excuse about going to the bathroom. Parker looked at Veronica and shrugged her shoulders. She followed Brooke and realized she wasn't headed towards the bathroom but to a table in the back of the club. Veronica joined Brooke and asked her what happened.

Brooke pointed to two blondes on the dance floor dancing slutty and stopping to make out every couple seconds. Veronica understood Brooke was jealous of the couples blatant attachment and probably wondered why her and Lucas no longer acted like that. But when Veronica looked at Brooke's face she knew there was something more. Brooke began,

"You see the blonde, squinty eye guy. That's my husband. You see the fake blonde, curly headed, anorexic bitch that is my best friend Peyton." Brooke let a tear slide down her face. Veronica gave her a side hug and then asked what she was going to do. Brooke wiped away the tears and answered in a strong voice,

"I'm gonna end it with these bitches. I don't deserve being betrayed by them constantly" And with that Brooke walked over to the couple on the floor and from where Veronica sat she could see their surprised faces and she could hear Brooke's raspy voice yelling something about a divorce. Veronica smiled proud of Brooke when she turned to see Logan standing next to the booth.

"This seat taken?" Logan asked clearly trying to break the tension. Veronica scooted over to give him room. They sat watching the altercation in silence for awhile before Logan spoke,

"Just curious where do you find these people? I mean clearly she's got more issues than all of us combined and that includes Mac who is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's brother's baby and is now attending Yale." He finished his voice dripping with sarcasm and playfulness.

"That's her husband, Logan. She almost our age and she is married… soon to be divorced. I think we should give her a break." She stared intently into his eyes. God she missed him.

"See me I don't care much for breaks I much prefer when things and people are together but we all know your take on that." He sighed breaking their eye contact and walking away. Veronica sat in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke walked onto the dance floor a fire burning inside her. _Not like the Sean Kingston song either._ She thought to herself making her almost crack up if she weren't so livid. She reached them and delivered an aggressive poke to Lucas's shoulder. He turned around with a goofy grin on his face. She slapped him before he could even realize what was happening. Peyton tried to pull Lucas away but he stood his ground and said he was sorry but he had made a mistake and choice the wrong girl. Brooke let out an ironic laugh as Peyton shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh really so you're the guy for me but I'm the wrong girl? Why would you ever cheat on me? Just divorce me not go behind my back haven't you two learned! I mean seriously what the fuck?" Her voice was calm but full of anger causing Lucas to take a step back. Then Peyton began.

"I'm so sorry but Lucas and I love each other and we were gonna tell you after the thing with you and Victoria were done because we didn't want…" Brooke cut her off by a quick a hard slap to the face.

"Don't you dare talk to me. I actually brought you two together again as friends. And this is how you repay me? When Lucas proposed I told you _before _I gave him a definite answer and you said you were done. You said that I had always had a place in his heart that you could never occupy. You bitch. Don't say anything to me either of you. Lucas expect your stuff to be given to Haley I don't want you to step foot in our.. no MY house." She then turned quickly and went in search of Veronica. She saw Logan talking to her and then disappearing so she sat down.

"Are you ok? Did Logan say anything?" Brooke asked with genuine concern. Veronica was shocked. Brooke had just caught her husband cheating on her with her best friend and she was asking Veronica if she was ok.

"I'm fine. But anyway what happened? Are you ok?" Veronica asked still shaken from Logan and Brooke's newly revealed character traits. Brooke let out a sigh and took a deep breath before answering.

"I'll live and don't worry I'll still pay you. I know if you hadn't taken me out I wouldn't have caught them." Suddenly a thought came into Brooke's mind.

"Did you know they were going to be here are you that good?" Brooke questioned.

Veronica laughed.

"No I didn't even know it was them till you said that. And trust me I don't expect a payment at all. Although it would be useful now. I'm trying to move out of my dad's place."

Brooke had a perfect idea but didn't want to come off as creepy so she contemplated her next move carefully.

"Well if I don't pay you then you can move in with me and pay half rent every other month? I swear I am not some creepy serial killer or anything. I just don't want to have to live in that house alone. It was me and Luke's house." Brooke took a large breath and mumbled something about think about it and then went to dance with Parker as if nothing between her and her husband had happened.

Veronica watched as Brooke joined Parker and Wallace on the dance floor. She seemed to have forgotten about her recent woes but Veronica knew better. Brooke was like her. She hid her feelings in order to prevent further damage.

Veronica's next thought was on the current living conditions. Of course she wanted to move out and the deal was good but she was still a little weary of moving in with someone she had just met. She figured that maybe she would give it a test run.

Veronica began to walk over to tell Brooke that she wanted to see her house when Logan stopped her. Veronica rolled her eyes it figured Logan would hint that he liked her and then come back to check up on her. She was just about to say that she still needed time to think when she saw his face. He was angry but not at her.

"Logan, What's going on?" She asked but before he could answer Piz came up behind him and said, "I can explain all of this. Ok so I was talking to these girls and I wasn't interested so I kinda told them I was with you. You know to get rid of them and then Logan came in and went all 'what you guys are together?' and I couldn't say no in front of the girls so I was all 'yeah for like a month now in fact I was just about to take her home'. Then Logan went all 'The hell you are and he came over here'. But it was all a big misunderstanding." Piz finished with a huge intake of air and looked nervously from Veronica to Logan. Veronica burst out laughing. This was the most ridiculous thing she had heard all night. Logan walked away in a huff and Veronica turned to Piz.

"Well boytoy I figure that you should dance with us. You know make it believable." She then joined the others on the dance floor.

When Brooke was at a booth Veronica decided to talk to her. Brooke saw her walk up and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hey maybe roomie. How you doing?" Brooke asked.

"I'm doing fine and about that roomie thing. You think maybe we could do a test run like a sleepover tonight. It doesn't have to be all girly girly sleepover but I just want to see what I'm getting in to. You know?" As soon as Veronica finished her sentence Brooke's face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was genuine and it made Veronica happy too. Brooke clapped her hands together and started rambling off a list of things they could do. Veronica's face showed of apprehension and discomfort so Brooke backed off and they left the club for home together.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica had followed Brooke's car home from the club. She had known that Brooke was rich but was pleased to see that the house, although nice, was not overly extravagant. It was tasteful. Brooke pulled into the driveway and stayed in the driver's seat. If Veronica wasn't a PI she would not have noticed that Brooke was rubbing at her eyes and trying to put on makeup. She had probably broken down in the car. Brooke pulled herself together and got out of the car.

"So I just realized that you have no pajamas or any other items. But seeing as I am filthy rich and have no husband to support I figure I have some stuff for you" Brooke's voice sounded cheerful but it lacked the raspiness that suggested she was struggling to hold back. Somehow Veronica did not see this turning into an awesome girly filled slumber party. Which in all honesty was a relief. The duo headed inside and Veronica fell in love.

The interior of the house was so cozy. It was not at all what Veronica had expected. Veronica noticed that Brooke wasn't the typical celebrity with a snooty attitude but the decorations and artwork were so simple and warm that Veronica immediately knew this was her new home.

"Wow Brooke. This is a gorgeous home." It was uncharacteristic for Veronica to offer a compliment without making a snarky remark but she was stunned. In California there was a working REAL fireplace. It seemed too good to be true. Even Logan didn't have a real working fireplace in his hotel room at the Neptune Grande. Brooke's smile seemed genuine as she studied Veronica's face.

"Well I am glad you like it. I will go get you some sweats and toothbrush and then I will give you a tour. Maybe ice cream sundaes after? You don't need to have any if that is too weird but I am in serious need of chocolate intoxication" Brooke joked but somehow it didn't come off real. She was sad and that couldn't be fixed by all the chocolate in the world.

After the tour Veronica had decided that ice cream was a safe activity as long as it wasn't followed up with a pillow fight. They sat at the island in Brooke's kitchen and fell into an awkward silence. Brooke spoke first,

"So tell me about your life. I feel like you know all about me and I know nothing about you." Brooke sounded eager to listen and Veronica sighed internally. Talking about herself was not one of her favorite topics.

"Well born and raised in Neptune. My dad was sheriff and after a long really messed up story involving my best friend being murdered by her "lover" who was actually her boyfriend's dad, he had a career switch to PI" That was the short of it. Veronica didn't want to get into the truly heavy emotional stuff just yet. To her surprise Brooke didn't look freaked out by Veronica's candidness.

"Well it seems that Neptune and Tree Hill have a lot in common. Drama." They laughed and talked. Each girl trying to outdo the other with dramatic and ridiculous stories. In the end they called it a tie. Brooke showed Veronica to two guest rooms and let her pick the one she wanted. Veronica chose the smaller one out of spite. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to prove that she wasn't in it for the money or luxury. Veronica fell to sleep quickly, dreaming of Logan's face when Piz said they were dating.

Brooke on the other hand could not sleep. She was too busy packing up all of Lucas's belongings. She had texted Haley at the club and told her what had happened. Haley had called her immediately but Brooke had ignored it. She loved Hales but she knew Haley had Lucas's back and she didn't blame her. Once Lucas's stuff was all in neatly labeled boxes Brooke decided to call Haley. Even though it was two in the morning and it would probably wake Jamie, Brooke just needed to hear a friendly voice. Haley answered groggily indicating she had just been sleeping.

"Brooke are you okay?"

"Yeah Haley its just I didn't expect this to happen again you know? Like I thought high school was over. I thought that Lucas truly loved me. Maybe I was naïve. Maybe this is my fault?" Brooke tried her best not to cry. She wanted Haley to comfort her like only a mother could (only not Bitchtoria).

"Honey I am so sorry. I know that you thought your relationship with Lucas was good but sometimes he makes the stupidest decisions. Remember Nikki?" Haley comforted Brooke for another half hour until Brooke released her.

Brooke was still wide awake. It was starting to get light out so Brooke showered and dressed. She came downstairs to an empty house. Lucas was always an early riser and he would have coffee ready for Brooke every morning. _Bastard._ So she made the coffee herself. Sure it tasted gross, but she just kept on making pots until it was perfected. Then she started on making breakfast.

Veronica heard a knock on her door. Although she may not know the time exactly she knew it was too early for her. The knock persisted until Veronica got up and opened the door to reveal Brooke smiling and holding a tray of food.

"I made you breakfast!" Brooke's voice was cheery. Veronica grabbed the tray and slammed the door. It was rude but it was also morning.

Veronica heard Brooke shout "Not a morning person. That's ok. I made more coffee." And heard her turn around and walk down the hall. It was oddly endearing. _How in the hell did she look so good in the morning?_

When Veronica emerged she was in a much better mood. The eggs Brooke had made were slightly burnt and tasted dull but it was the thought that counted. Veronica entered the kitchen to see Brooke sitting reading her own magazine. She looked up at Veronica and plastered a smile on her face.

"So I have to work today. I am trying to open a store in Neptune but you should stay here and get used to the house." Brooke seemed genuinely excited to have Veronica alone at her house. Maybe Veronica was far too pessimistic.

"Sorry Brooke I have class today and then I have work but I can be back later?"


End file.
